Genoa
Pokémon become what they think like. Personality Genoa appears as a calm, conservatively-minded individual whom always looks like he’s holding something back. Not necessarily hiding anything, just holding back. His business is always on his mind, and money-making with that. That said, he tries his best to be at least mildly amiable to any ‘mon he meets and isn’t interested in profiting where those are clearly suffering for it. He’s always thinking in a mix of ethics and machine-like efficiency, and will use as few, simple words as he can to get the point across when he can to show that. He is very actively socially awkward, from the soulless blank stares, to the stiff wraith-like movements, and the often confused dialogue outside of business talk. Even his ribbons typical of a Sylveon more just hang in the air rather than gracefully wave as his kins’ do, and generally move only move when he has to use them as limbs. Of note especially are the blank stares, which is his perpetual expression that is not broken unless in times of very extreme stress. Which, given his unshakably stiff psyche, has as of yet amounted to never. History Not a whole lot of Genoa’s history is known. He will rarely speak of it and will usually attempt to change the subject. When he does speak of it, details are vague. Most details that other ‘mon have learned were learned through his business partner, Tatianna the Charmeleon. What IS known of him is that Genoa was once a part of a massive roving trade caravan in a faraway foreign continent. Sometime after he had left that, he created an unofficial Exploration Team with no guild affiliation which he refers to as ‘Team New Frontier’ and pursued with them a major discovery he’d made. The supposedly major discovery unfortunately wasn’t worth as much as he had hoped it would be, and the battered team disbanded. Also unfortunately, all of this was very illegal under the rules of the regulatory agency that held the area in its sphere of influence. During both his initial discovery and his team expedition, he had apparently been exploring restricted territory. As such, he was rejected from most settlements he could come across, his special brand of charisma not exactly helping his position. It took him years to find an area that would allow him to practice his mercantile business, and it was then that he met Tatianna as she was on a trip to visit a relative. Genoa was not able to immediately travel to Kinez, as he hadn’t enough money to officially join up with Tatianna’s business, nor travel the distance yet. With a little of her help, he was able to set up a Recycling business where he would refurbish and restore things like machines and Exploration team excess. It was here that Genoa mentions that he monetized his technical skills for the first time. Where and when he acquired it is dubious. Genoa was also present in Tao in the months following the dissolution of its guilds. He was hired as a contractor by a local merchant to help make sure that former Merchants’ Guild stocks would be well-protected from looters. While he was there, Genoa was able to set up numbers of deals between the now-lone merchants and the desperate refugees in ways that would benefit both sides in some way. Many of the poor Tao-lites often came out with debt for their troubles, but they always had what they needed. His arrival in Kinez was delayed by both this and the fight between Kyogre and Groudon. He arrived around two months before the Remnants did, and is already well known for his Recycling and mechanical skills. His independence, like Tatianna’s, is a bit of a thorn in the Tambolo Merchants’ Guild’s side, but they recognize that he and his partner fill an economic niche that the Guild wouldn’t normally partake in. Genoa also seems rather disinterested in grabbing up contracts that would put him in contest with the Guild save for a miscellaneous medical supply line he runs to the Practitioners, and as such the Merchants usually leave him alone. Other -Always has a good amount of his stock on him in his big bag. He’s ready to sell, buy, or recycle something wherever he is, so feel free to ask him if you see him elsewhere. Don’t bother thinking of stealing from him, before he gets to work on them they're usually just piles of useless junk—his way of inventory insurance -Is often seen rummaging through piles of (non-biological) wastes when not doing anything else, or hanging around the factories or hospitals -Very dexterous for someone with non-tactile paws; he finds it useful for slicing away at otherwise rotten berries to get at their still-good juices or handling intricate machinery Stats Name: Genoa Negoziante Species: Sylveon Abilities and Traits: Cute Charm- physical contact with him will sometimes infatuate opposite-gender foes. Does not seem to be active Pixilate- Normal-type moves become Fairy-type (Special!) Avid Scavenger- Years of Recycling and Scavenging has honed his skills of appraising junk. No matter the quality of the item, unless it is decimated to unrecognizability, it will always work as if in near-perfect condition when he uses it (Special!) Foreign Science- Has a good understanding of the technology in Kinez thanks to being exposed to similar things elsewhere Team: New Frontier (disbanded) Gender: Male Age: 22 Occupation: Recycling Merchant Accessories: Forage Cap, Lantern, Haversack and Bedroll Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to Sounds Moveset: -Hyper Voice: As a former lone merchant, it’s important to have a good area of effect attack -Psyshock: As a former lone merchant, it’s important to have your mind make up for your muscle. It’s also a good precision tool when slicing up materials whilst Recycling. -Dazzling Gleam: As a former lone merchant, it’s important to have something that can light up the road and hurt bandits in equal measure -Moonblast: As a former lone merchant, have a moon-powered sample of his new product called ‘get away from my inventory’. Free of charge. -(Artifact) Bug Buzz: Pesky Psychic bandits… Religion: ??? Category:Characters